


of essays and soup cans

by issei



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:57:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4396289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/issei/pseuds/issei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yang penting sepertinya dengan rawatan pacarnya sendiri ia dapat sembuh lebih cepat daripada dengan kehadiranku—yang katanya tidak begitu diperlukan!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	of essays and soup cans

Riku mendengar dencing kartu kunci yang diselot ke pintu kamar dormintorinya, dan baru mendongak ketika mendengar suara ketukan sepatu Sora yang dilepaskan begitu saja di depan, pintu telah terayun tertutup. “Hei,” katanya, mendongak dari bacaan. “Bagaimana keadaan Roxas?”

Sora, untuk sekali itu, terlihat sedikit letih, menghembuskan napas, hingga Riku harus melepas kacamatanya dalam sekali ayunan yang membuat sedikit rambut panjangnya menempel ke pipi, dan mengesampingkannya. Suaranya mengisi dormintorinya yang sedari tadi amat sepi. “Sedikit membaik—tadi aku menaruh persediaan sup kaleng dan obat flu dan jelly favoritnya, tapi ternyata Axel sudah membelikan semuanya terlebih dahulu. Oh sudahlah. Yang penting sepertinya dengan rawatan _pacarnya_ sendiri ia dapat sembuh lebih cepat daripada dengan kehadiranku—yang katanya tidak begitu diperlukan!”

Riku tidak bisa menahan sedikit tawa geli, dan tawa rendahnya, yang bergetar dan bariton memenuhi ruangan membuat Sora, dengan segala mata birunya dan bibir yang merajuk menatapnya kesal. “Mungkin kau memang mengganggunya, Sora, dari caramu panik jika merawat orang yang sakit. Percayalah, aku sudah pernah mengalaminya.”

Sora ingin melempar bantal sofa ke wajah Riku yang menyunggingkan cengiran khas miliknya yang menampilkan sedikit gigi namun merupakan _trademark_ Riku. Tapi, memutuskan untuk menghiraukannya, Sora menaruh tas-tas berisi bukunya dan menyusun beberapa sup kaleng dan susu dalam kardus yang merupakan setengah dari belanjaannya yang ia lakukan terbirit-birit setelah pulang dari kelas tadi, di minimarket terdekat setelah ia tahu bahwa saudara kembarnya demam. Roxas jarang sakit. Amat sangat jarang sakit, seperti Sora—mereka kembar yang punya imunitas yang nyaris ganjil karenanya. Karena itulah, mungkin memang ia payah dalam merawat orang, tapi tetap saja ia merasa sedikit tersingkirkan ketika Axel dengan senyum bersahabatnya sekalipun sambil menjulang tinggi mengacak rambut di kepalanya dan berkata padanya untuk _pulang dan belajar untuk ujian akhir sementara ia akan menjaga saudara kembarnya sampai sembuh_. “ _Trims atas sup dan jelly-nya, Sora.”_

Sora tenggelam dalam pikirannya untuk sesaat, ketika ia sendiri membuka keran dan mulai mencuci beberapa gelas kotor, hingga ketika ia kembali kepadanya, ia menghela napas sontak, Riku sudah bersandar pada pantry di sebelahnya, dengan wajah yang kembali biasa, namun kadang ia tidak sadar di sekitar Sora ia punya lengkung tersendiri di mulutnya ketika ia berbicara. “Jika kau bosan, aku bisa membantu mengerjakan esaimu malam ini. Atau kita bisa keluar, memilih film acak untuk ditonton di teater?”

“Nah, aku lebih ingin di rumah.” Katanya, mematikan keran dan mengeringkan tangannya. “Sebentar lagi minggu-minggu ujian akhir akan tiba, kau tahu,” kata Sora, menekankan poin argumennya sambil menunjuk Riku tepat di dada. “aku tahu kau memang Tuan dengan GPA sempurna, tapi aku perlu mengerjakan esaiku dan belajar.”

“Oh tolonglah. Kau rajin sekali belakangan. Takut tertinggal dari Roxas?”

“Ibu kami makin sering menelpon bertanya kapan kami akan secepatnya menghentikan pengeluaran pada uang kuliah.”

“Baiklah. Esai kalau begitu.” Tangan Riku yang selalu, selalu hangat, memeluknya, dan mengecup ubun-ubunnya, dan sambil memincingkan mata, ia merasa lekuk senyum Riku juga di ciumannya.

 


End file.
